


The Luckiest (Barisi)

by CarisiIsMyHomeBoy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Christmas, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy/pseuds/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy
Summary: The one with the mistletoe, the tree, and the ring.





	

I. December 23rd, 2016

Why was Rafael Barba even at this Christmas dinner party? 

Sure, he was friendly with everyone on the squad, but he sure as hell wasn’t friends with everyone. He felt out of place; with Liv and Amanda talking about their children, Finn with his new grandchild, Sonny going on about his many nieces and nephews. Rafael was happy for them, of course, but hearing all the chatter about schools and play-dates made him feel lonely, even more alone than he normally felt.

Rafael was wary about coming to the party in the first place. When Amanda invited him a week ago, he already had a gut feeling that he would feel this way. He figured, though, that spending the evening with colleagues would be at least a little better than going home to an empty apartment and ordering Chinese. Again. 

At least, he thought, he got to see Sonny tonight, in his adorable Santa hat and obnoxious green sweater.

“Rollins, have you seen Barba anywhere?” Sonny was getting worried, he hadn’t seen Barba in a while and was sure he left for the night.

“He may be on the balcony. Carisi, you’re not foolin’ anyone, you know.”

He instantly felt his cheeks get hot at her comment. Was he really that obvious? He thought for sure he had hidden his feelings for Rafael well. Hell, he’d even bought gifts for the whole squad after originally only buying a gift for Barba, (of course, Rafael’s gift was much more expensive than any of the squad’s, but no one had to know that.)

“Hey, Carisi, I don’t think anyone else knows, okay? You’re fine. Just go find him. Oh, and I hid a mistletoe, too. Just in case.” Amanda added with a sly smile and a wink.

Sonny couldn’t help but blush again.

He found Rafael on the balcony, just where Amanda said he may be. Sonny watched him for a minute; it was lightly snowing outside and his silhouette against the snow and New York city buildings was nothing short of beautiful.

“Barba, hey. Uh, Merry Christmas,” Sonny mumbled, causing Rafael to turn and face him. His face softened when he noticed the small box in the tall man’s hands.

“You really did not have to do that. I didn’t buy gifts for anyone.”

“That’s not why I bought it. Here, I hope you like it,” Sonny stepped towards Rafael, handing him the gift. Rafael opened the gift, a fine silk tie with a paisley print in different shades of blue, turquoise, and teal.

“Ermenegildo Zegna, “Rafael noted. “That’s a very nice brand. Thank you, Carisi.”

Sonny nodded, “Don’t mention it. Really.“ He looked up into the sky to watch the snow fall when he noticed it.

The damn mistletoe.

Hanging right above their heads.

Sonny’s face instantly blushed again. He was praying Rafael couldn’t see the flush on his face or notice the mistletoe. But ADA Barba definitely saw the change in Sonny’s demeanor and the mistletoe, and he just began to laugh because how cliche’ was this? Him and the man he loved, under a mistletoe. But wait, why was Carisi blushing so hard? Why did he look to nervous all of the sudden? 

“Barba, can I tell you somethin’?” Rafael could clearly see the worry in his eyes and how heavy he was breathing suddenly and he knew. He knew that Sonny wanted to kiss him, too, but was so scared to do so. 

Rafael shook his head, momentarily offending Sonny, before leaning on his toes to reach Sonny’s lips with his own. 

_

II. December 1st, 2017

A nice, relaxing day was all Rafael wanted on his day off with Sonny. He had made them breakfast earlier, and that was the most he wanted to do today.

Except, Sonny had very different plans for the both of them.

“Come on Raf, it’s officially Christmas month. We gotta put up our tree!” Rafael looked up from the book he was currently trying to read. It was the first of the month and, surprisingly, one of the only days they both had to lay around and do whatever they wanted. 

Why Sonny wanted to spend their day putting up a tree was beyond him.

“Love, do we really need a tree? It’s not like we have children running around-”

“Yes, we have to!” Sonny interrupted, standing over Rafael, who was currently laying on their couch with his feet propped up on one of the arms, “it’s our first holiday season livin’ together! We need a tree and a wreath and our stockin’s on the walls! It needs to feel like Christmas!”

Rafael eyed the man peering down at him. Sonny’s eyes were wide and expectant; he reminded Rafael of a child. Staring into his love’s bright blues, he knew he couldn’t win. Rafael set his book on the coffee table with a sigh. “Fine, I’m defeated. We can decorate.”

“Yes! You put a fresh pot of coffee on, and I’ll get the stuff from storage!” Sonny exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Rafael couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend.

“Okay Sonny, I’m just about done hanging the stockings. What’s next?” As much as Rafael loved Sonny, he wanted to get this part of the holidays over with as quickly as possible. 

“Hey Rafi, look at me.” Rafael didn’t know what he expected to see when he turned around, but he did not expect to see his love, wrapped from the torso up in Christmas tree lights. 

“You light up my life, Rafi,” Sonny joked, with his hands in the air and hips cocked to the side.

And in that moment, Rafael was reminded of why he was spending his day putting up decorations instead of reading and relaxing; because he loved Sonny more than anything else in the world. Because Sonny made him laugh harder than he had ever laughed before. Because Sonny made him feel better than he had even felt. 

“You are such a cheese ball,” Rafael whispered, placing a chaste kiss on Sonny’s lips, “But you will always be my cheese ball.” 

III. December 25th, 2018 

-

"Okay Raf, it’s your turn.“ Sonny said as he pushed the huge box over to Rafael. 

It had become their own little tradition; they’d spend Christmas morning together by making a huge brunch and each open their gifts to one another at the same time before getting ready to go Rafael’s mother’s or Sonny’s family’s for the evening. However, Sonny insisted that Rafael open his gift last today. 

Rafael gawked the box as Sonny put it in front of him. “Sonny, what in the world did you get me? How the hell did you wrap this?” The box had to be two feet tall and at least twice as wide; needless to say Rafael was confused. 

“Rafi, just open it.“ 

With a quirked brow and uncertainty in his mind, Rafael began to unwrap the box, which turned out to be a box for a baby’s crib. Wait, hadn’t they gotten his sister this one for her shower? 

“Sonny, why-”

“Just go on, Raf! Open it!" Rafael did as he was told, even more confused now, and opened the box to find another, smaller box wrapped the same way. Now he was just getting annoyed. 

Sonny, on the other hand, could hardly contain himself. He knew what was in the smallest box, and he was hoping his fidgeting wouldn’t give him away. Rafael just shook his head as he pulled the smaller box out. Damn, it was light. Rafael opened the second box, followed by the third box, quickly. His patience was starting to wear thin. 

As Rafael opened the fifth box; the box that their new blender came in, Sonny thought back to the moment when he decided to buy the ring. 

Marriage really wasn’t on Sonny’s list of priorities. He had his Raf, he had him to hold every night and drink coffee with every morning and that was enough. But, walking home from the precinct one afternoon, he happened by a small jeweler’s and saw the plain, platinum ring in the window display and he thought about what it would be like to officially be Rafael’s. So he decided to take a chance. Sonny didn’t want to wait any longer. 

Rafael was on the second to last box at this point, a cell phone box, "Love, if there’s not a brand new iPhone in here…" 

"Just a few more Raf, I promise.” Sonny was mentally going over the speech he planned in his head. ‘I know we’ve only been together for two years…you don’t have to say yes, I just needed you to know…' 

Finally, finally! Rafael opened the smallest box. A plain red box. Had Sonny gotten him cufflinks? He took the lid off of the box to reveal an even smaller black velvet ring box and Rafael felt his heart flutter. 

Rafael quickly turned his head towards Sonny, who had moved from his seat on the sofa to on his knee close to Rafael. He was beaming. Rafael could already guess what it was, but with shaky hands Rafael opened the box and saw the small band. It was simple, but very beautiful. He took the band in his hands. Rafael had given up the idea for marriage. He loved Sonny, so much, but he hadn’t known if Sonny would ever want to marry someone like him. Unlike Sonny, he had thought over a life with Sonny, about always being together and maybe adopting a child one day. All of the places Rafael had wanted to travel to, now he wouldn’t have to go alone. He would never have to do life alone.

“Rafael,” Sonny started, worry in his eyes as he twisted his fingers, “I know we’ve only been together for two years, but-" 

"Yes.” Sonny’s mouth hung open in his astonishment, at Rafael’s instant acceptance. “Really, Raf?" 

Rafael nodded, tears brimming his eyes as Sonny reached for the ring and gently slid in onto Rafael’s finger. Rafael wrapped his free hand behind his fiancé’s neck and brought his lips to his, and he knew that he truly was the luckiest.


End file.
